Play With Me
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: Prompt fic: When Sock was alive, his family was friends with the Combs' (like old family friends "oh I haven't seen you in so long!") Jonathan 6 while Sock is 15. Why does this kid keep following Sock around the party? One-Shot.


A/N: prompt fic that I finally got around to writing. short sweet and Jonathan is a little cutie :)

* * *

**Play With Me**

* * *

"Rachel, it's been so long!" Barbara Combs exclaimed to her old childhood friend bringing her into a tight embrace. "Look at you. I haven't seen you in ages."

Rachel Sowachowski grinned pulling a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear. "It has been awhile. I heard you got married?"

Mrs. Combs smiled pulling her left hand out to show Rachel her ring. "Yeah, I married Robert Combs, you remember him right? Green eyes, dark haired kid a block away?"

Rachel had to think about it for a few moments, "Oh! _Him?_ I remember he was always mooning over you back in the day. But you wouldn't give poor Robbie the time of day."

"Oh hush, he'll hear us." Barbara laughed. "We also have a son; Johnny just turned six last month."

"Really?" she asked while she adjusted her dorky Christmas sweater. Mrs. Sowachowski glanced around the room seeing more parents in sweaters just like hers as she looked for her husband and son. Sock hadn't wanted to go to the party, saying he rather to play outside instead.

_"But it's freezing," she argued as Sock just shrugged looking outside with a glint in his eyes. Even trying to pursue him, it took her husband to shuffle a reluctant teen into the car, wearing a reindeer sweater too._

* * *

Sock sat nearby the tree looking up kind of bored. There was nothing to do since his parents dragged him here. He didn't know anybody and everyone here were either little kids or adults. There weren't any teens here beside him and he didn't have anything to occupy his mind.

Sock heard a small plopping sound as someone sat down next to him. Turning his attention from the lights to the person next to him, Sock surveyed a small boy, no more than six staring up at him with big blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Play with me," the little kid said giving him the best puppy eyes Sock has ever stumbled upon. _Damn, this kid is good._

"Why don't you play with the others? They're more your age," Sock smiled as he turned his attention back to the Christmas tree. The teen felt small hands grab the end of his sweater tugging it. He turned his attention back to the boy with the dark set of hair wearing an adorable Santa Claus sweater.

"Play with me," he pleaded and based that he remembered his manners he added a long, "_Please._"

"Johnny!" a feminine voice called out, and luckily for Sock, it turned out to be this little kid's mother. Having a slight pout the boy—Johnny—stood up and walked away. Sock glanced up and saw his mother giving him another concern look which he smiled and waved before standing up and moving to a more secluded spot. _Maybe I can find a squirrel there._

* * *

No sooner had Sock found a spot he had Johnny trailing behind him. The constant _play with me, play with me, play with me_ was followed by a tug of his sweater that Sock finally gave up trying to lose the kid and turned around in defeat.

"Fine, I'll play," Sock said as he watched Johnny's face light up in an adorable smile only little kids could pull off. Just when he thought the tugging had stop, Johnny grabbed his hand and started tugging him to the direction of the game station where all the little kids were gathered around.

_What have I agreed to?_ Sock thought in horror. Johnny was pulling him straight into the place he's been avoiding since he got here.

Maybe if there weren't so many kids here Sock might've enjoyed the game station but with everyone there he just wanted to turn right around and run. However, that was not a possibility because Johnny's hand never let go of him unless strictly necessary.

They went to the car racing game where Sock saw Johnny's dilemma. He was too small to play and after some hesitation he sat down pulling the kid up to his lap so he could take control of the wheel while the teen took control of the pedals. They lost the match but Sock considered it a win with how happy Johnny was at having played.

After playing there, Johnny dragged a bemused Sock to the next game he wanted to play.

* * *

Rachel Sowachowski smiled when she saw her son having fun and laughed when she saw her friend, Barbara's, little boy bossing him around. _Maybe Sock and Johnny will be good friends when they're older._


End file.
